<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Run Away With Me? | Semishira by NieNieDoULoveMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444791">Run Away With Me? | Semishira</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NieNieDoULoveMe/pseuds/NieNieDoULoveMe'>NieNieDoULoveMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassin! Semi, Assassination Attempt(s), Fluff, Goshiki being a little brother, Happy Ending, M/M, One Of The Rare Fluff I Write, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince! Shirabu, Semi Eita-centric, Shirabu just wants to get asassinated, Taichi is kinda there too, implied arranged marriage, kinda crack? idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NieNieDoULoveMe/pseuds/NieNieDoULoveMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi is a skilled assassin who has killed several members of royalty all around the 7 kingdoms but for some reason, he finds it hardest to kill the heir to the throne of the kingdom of Shiratorizawa. </p>
<p>Probably since the prince actually wants to get assassinated and Semi feels bad. </p>
<p>Aka. Semishira Royalty au where the prince falls for his assassin and vice versa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Semi Eita &amp; Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Run Away With Me? | Semishira</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So since I usually write angst, why not write fluff for a change :) Happy New Year XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“For the hundredth time, I got it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semi huffs, shrugging on his cloak. He glances at Reon, who is leaning by the door’s frame, reminding Semi of everything he needs to get done and along with a couple of tips about the castle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just saying, that’s what I did in my last mission,” Reon tosses Semi a small pocket knife. “You may need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Semi is a well trained assassin, this is Semi’s first mission within the comforts of his own home, Shiratorizawa. Usually, his missions are in far off places along the 6 other kingdoms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karasuno, a kingdom risen from the ashes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nekoma, the kingdom which takes high pride in their feline companions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aoba Johsai, the kingdom known to be the best of the best when it comes to their judicial power. “Rule the Court” as they say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fukurodani, one of the powerhouses of the 7 kingdoms, have them on your side and you may as well win whatever trials you face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inarizaki, the kingdom ruled by the two princes. This powerhouse kingdom is one of the strongest, along with Fukurodani.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Date Tech, the kingdom with walls so sturdy and unbreakable, it’s enough to put Troy to shame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, Semi will be taking down a prince from another powerhouse kingdom. Shiratorizawa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semi runs through the alleyways, avoiding the vision of patrolling guards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he reaches the outer gate of the castle, he stops for a few seconds, searching for the hidden entrance Reon mentioned from his previous tasks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finds the passage hidden by a couple vines, bushes and thorns. A dried up water canal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semi snakes his way past the thorns and bushes, slicing off a few branches on the way. The path is small and narrow with broken bars on both sides. Semi curves past the bars and is enchanted by the sight of a beautiful garden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is a hedge bordering the garden from the rest of the castle with flowers surrounding the entire space. In the middle, there is a fountain. Off to the side is a large white gazebo with a fancy table and even fancier chairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Semi didn't have a mission, he would definitely tour the entire garden but maybe another time. For now, he has work to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semi runs through the garden searching for easy access to the prince’s window. The closest he finds is a second floor balcony, If he can wind a rope through one of the bars he can make it easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabs a rope with a rock tied to the very end from his satchel. He is about to swing it upwards when a cough interrupts him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re the person trying to assassinate me, right?” a voice calls from behind Semi. A very familiar voice. Semi looks behind and is shocked to see the prince himself, Shirabu Kenjiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, he’s fucked. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… uh…” Semi’s hand reaches for the hem of his sword, raising it up a bit to scare the prince. The prince doesn't falter, instead looking at Semi with a dull expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, not even wearing a mask.” The prince sighs. “Kind of stupid in your part.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why isn’t the prince calling for a guard or screaming for his life?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semi is confused, and also panicking. He starts panicking even more when the prince extends his hand out to shake, “Shirabu Kenjiro, Prince of Shiratorizawa, heir to the throne.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semi looks at the hand then at the prince’s face, and then back at his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is the prince asking for a… handshake?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>From an assassin?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” The prince lowers his hands down, sinking it into his pockets. “I can tell if a handshake is unwanted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, I'm not gonna turn you in,” the prince crosses his arms. “I came here to tell you to hurry the fuck up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Semi blinks to make sure he isn’t hallucinating. Maybe the prince in front of him is just a pigment of his imagination because as he sees the prince up close, he realizes that the prince is exactly his type.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking standards.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the most important part of all is that Prince Kenjiro, the person he is told to assassinate is actually telling him to speed up his murder? Not, you know, begging for his life?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard me, I want you to kill me.” the prince extends his hands out as a sign of surrender but Semi just stands there still confused. “Now, if you please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry… You actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> me to kill you?” Semi clarifies, clutching the hem of his sword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You need me to pay you?” Shirabu groans, digging his hand into his satchel. He takes out a bag full of coins and drops it in front of the assassin. “Is that enough?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, no.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semi is an assassin, a well trained one at that. He shouldn’t be feeling bad for someone he should be killing. And yet here he is, looking the crown prince up and down wondering what’s going on in that pretty little head of his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The prince is getting visibly annoyed at this point, Semi can tell by the look of his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You want more?” Shirabu grunts, shaking off the golden dangles on both arms. “Here, you can sell those or whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! I don't need more!” Semi waves his hands no. Shirabu raises an eyebrow, bending down to pick up the dangles and sliding them back on his wrists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nice ass-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Semi fucking Eita snap a hold of yourself!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if you don’t need that anymore the hurry up.” Shirabu points at the sword on Semi's belt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, there’s one thing I wanna know though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it about the guards? No guards roam in this section of the garden, it’s private quarters, only the king, queen, princes and friends of the royal family can visit this area. The jewelry room is three doors past my room and if you want-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that!” Semi stops him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well? What do you wanna know then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the hell are you so caught up about dying?” Semi asks. “I don't wanna kill someone who wants to die, that goes against my assassin morals or something!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you haven’t heard?” The prince raises an eyebrow. “They’re sending me off to get married to the prince of Aoba Johsai.” The prince’s face fills with disgust with the mention of Aoba Johsai. “I'd rather die than marry that Yahaba guy, I have dignity.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semi isn’t gonna lie, he thinks it’s pretty fucking stupid for wanting to get asassinated all because of a guy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I want my job done as quickly as possible but I don’t wanna kill a kid who’s sad and actually WANTS to be assassinated.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why not? I paid you didn’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah,” Semi grabs the bag of coins, tossing it up to the air. “A hefty amount too, probably 80 to 90 gold pieces in this bag.” He drops the coins into his bag. “But, I'd feel bad killing you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on! You’re telling me I snuck out of my room for no reason? I literally came here to make your job easier.” Shirabu hisses. Semi didn't know such a pretty face is capable of being this scary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about this,” Semi pinches the bridge of his nose. “I’ll cheer you up in a couple of weeks and by then maybe I can kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why weeks?” Shirabu asks. “Can’t you cheer me up in a day or two?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I can,” Semi starts and Shirabu’s shoulders sag. He sighs in defeat before he responds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sensing a but.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no offense meant by the way, you seem like you have a sad life, if you die sad then you’ll be sad even to the afterlife. I don’t want that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh wow,” Shirabu crosses his arms. “The assassin doesn't want a person to get assassinated while sad. How cute.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semi rolls his eyes. “Meet me here at the same time tomorrow, no guards please!” Semi yells, climbing his way up the tree. When he finally reaches the top of the wall he exhibits a formal bow at the prince, who in return flips him off with a middle finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting down is a problem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now, you may be wondering, Semi, are you stupid? Why not take the hidden entrance again? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t exactly show the prince the entrance he took, what is he, stupid?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes he is, because he ends up jumping down a roof and landing on a cart filled with apples. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Very painful experience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do not recommend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Semi comes back the next day as promised, and the next day, and the day after that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first few nights of the week are filled with banter, while the rest of the nights aren’t as chaotic as you may think. Shirabu actually gets to talk with Semi about his problems and Semi finds himself giving the prince advice, and sometimes even pep talks to cheer him up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not to mention, seeing the prince’s smile is awakening something in Semi that he wishes would stay dormant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every morning, he comes back to the guild with a suspicious smile on his face. Reon, Goshiki, and Hayato are quick to notice this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the second week, he feels something blossoming in his chest at nights when he comes to visit the prince. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stutters when the two of them talk about personal things, he blushes when their fingers accidentally brush each other, and at times he will daydream about kissing the prince to shut him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hayato is on his case immediately, questioning why he always disappears at night, why he comes home in the mornings with a smile on his face, and why he is always daydreaming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semi is having lunch in peace when Hayato slams his bowl on the table, earning glares from their fellow guild members and destroying the peace completely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got it! You’ve been meeting up with a certain someone every night, haven’t you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Semi raises an eyebrow, a confused look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meeting with who, senpai?” Goshiki pipes up, interested in what his senior has to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know who, but Eita, you don’t need to hide them, we’ll support your decision.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t get it.” Goshiki tilts his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goshiki, my dear favorite kouhai, our favorite guild member is in loveee~” Hayato teases, mocking him with finger hearts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And maybe he is, but he will never admit it to Hayato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the third week, Semi has already accepted the fact that he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>undoubtedly</span>
  </em>
  <span> in love with Shirabu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shirabu is talking about his assassination plan and Semi just nods along, hoping that the plan gets discontinued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spoiler alert, it doesn't.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be visiting the town of Aoba Johsai tonight. When I get home, I’ll leave a window open.” Shirabu takes a deep breath. “I want you to assassinate me in my room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s quick.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? You can always reconsider, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are no reconsiderations.” Shirabu takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. “I die in four days and that’s that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it.” Semi looks down with a slight sulk. He doesn't know how he can kill someone he’s in love with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Semi is there to watch Shirabu’s carriage leave, heading off towards the path to Aoba Johsai. He is gathered along with the townspeople, all waving at the prince, cheering and pampering him with farewells. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shirabu manages to spot Semi amongst the crowd, leaning against a building with his cloak up. Shirabu smiles deeply, waving a goodbye to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semi nods in his direction as his own sign of goodbye. He watches the carriage disappear into the woods and only then does Semi walk back to his home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his room, Goshiki is alone, reading a book on his bed. He notices Semi and waves at his senior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are Hayato and Reon?” Semi asks, snatching the book from Goshiki’s grasp. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you reading in the dark? You’ll ruin your eyesight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They went to the guild’s bar.” Goshiki pouts, sitting up. “They said I’m too young to join them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you are!” Semi grabs Goshiki’s arm. “That’s why I'm taking you there and ONLY getting root beer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goshiki’s eyes light up. “You mean it, Semi-san?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! I’ll get you a drink you’ll never forget.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Senpai!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walk to the guild’s bar, spotting Hayato and Reon amidst the many heads in the bar. When they see Semi and Goshiki they wave them down, asking them to sit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Is that Goshiki! He’s too young.” Reon points at the black haired who stiffens upon hearing his name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, this is Goshiki’s twin.” Semi assures, placing an arm around Goshiki. “Watch Goshiki’s twin, I'll buy a drink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye Eita~” Hayato coos, taking a drink from his cup. “Hi Goshiki’s twin!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semi walks to the bar area where a familiar redhead is cleaning his station. When the redhead sees Semi, his eyes light up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Semi-san! You’re back! How was your little agony moment?” The bartender smiles at Semi, wiping down a glass. “Would you like your usual?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please, and get me something special for Goshiki too.” Semi slides two pieces of copper across the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it, I’ll bring it to your table in a second.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Taichi.” Semi waves, making his way back to their table where Hayato, Goshiki, and Reon are busy talking. He joins the conversation shortly before their drinks arrive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s a root beer for Semi-san,” He places a cup of brown liquid in front of Semi, “and this-” He slides a glass of orange in front of Goshiki, “-is for our favorite baby boy, Goshiki.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Semi-san, this is orange juice.” Goshiki informs, holding up the glass in front of Semi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Semi takes a gulp of his root beer. “That’s all you’re getting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goshiki looks at his cup and shrugs. “Eh, good enough.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He drinks the juice without a care. Goshiki’s eyes widen when he tastes something completely different to orange juice. His face scrunches and swallows the drink with a pout. “Is this…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell anyone.” Semi whispers, passing an extra silver piece to Taichi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Semi-san, Kawanishi-senpai! You guys are the best!” Goshiki cheers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The next one you’re getting is actually an orange juice.” Taichi waves them goodbye, walking back to the bar area.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minutes turn into hours but his mind is still on one person. A specific person with copper brown hair, brown eyes, and a stupid bowl cut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His friends are reliving stories about adventures and stupid moments. Goshiki is on his fifth glass of </span>
  <em>
    <span>unspiked</span>
  </em>
  <span> orange juice while Reon and Hayato are too drunk to remember how many they’ve had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would it be crazy if I tell you I’m in love with the prince?” Semi without a care, blurts out of the blue. Goshiki, Hayato, and Reon spit their drinks out in unison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, what the fuck?” Hayato exclaims after composing himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I just asked.” Semi brings his hands up in an ‘I surrender’ manner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Semi-san, You literally have to assassinate him!” Goshiki reminds him. “Did you forget?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you a masochist or something?” Reon pats his shoulder. “Do you enjoy hurting yourself that much to fall in love with a target?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, all I know is that I'm actually in love with him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you actually WERE in love with someone?” Hayato asks with a huge smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The hell you on about? I still am.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it.” Reon mutters, sliding four pieces of gold across the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you very much.” Hayato chirps, and with a hic he raises his hand. “twelveteenth round’s on me guys!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait wait wait.” Semi shakes his head. “Did you guys actually bet on my love life!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Yeah, we bet on how long it would take you to admit you’re in love with someone,” Hayato explains. “We didn't know about it being the prince though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you admitted next week that would've been mine.” Reon sighs, downing his drink in one go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you guys ask me to join!” Goshiki pouts, downing his orange juice like a shot to imitate Reon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re too young to gamble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semi slams his head on the table, groaning every so often. His friends are useless at this point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Reon and Hayato continue to drink to their heart's content, Goshiki is the only one actually taking the time to give Semi advice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No wonder Goshiki is his favorite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The days without visiting Shirabu are agonizing. Not just to Semi but to his friends and guild members too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the past four days Semi’s tripped over 7 stools, dropped 6 plates, burned 4 loaves of bread, and slipped on the way to the lake 3 times. He even tripped on a knelt over guild member twice. TWICE.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let’s not forget about the one time Semi knocked over a candle and accidentally burned Goshiki’s book, almost setting fire to the entire guild.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guild leader, Ushijima Wakatoshi, had to reprimand him, telling him to get his act together. The number of sorries Semi gave is too much to count at this point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semi is busy reading on his desk, not wanting to go out and embarrass himself even more than he already has. Three books down with another two books he plans to read sitting on the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun has set, and businesses are being closed when Semi hears a villager call out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The prince has come home!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semi is suddenly filled with energy and is out of his room in seconds, nearly bumping into Goshiki, who is reading while walking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semi stops and walks back in front of Goshiki, grabbing the book from his hands and lightly hitting Goshiki’s head with it. “Watch where you’re going, Goshiki, you might trip.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry!” Goshiki nods, grabbing the book from Semi’s grasp. “See you later, Semi-san.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semi runs out, joining the crowd who is currently cheering and waving hello at the young prince. The people stop just in front of the gates, enough to see the view of the castle doors. Servants open the doors, where a group of maids form a line leading up to the stairs of the castle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The carriage doors open and Shirabu steps out in the dark of night, looking tired and dejected. He doesn't even have time to look back at his subjects because he is immediately being brought inside by servants and guards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semi retreats back home, waiting for midnight to finally come. He returns to his room, finishing off the books he was previously reading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While waiting for midnight, Reon, Hayato, and Goshiki eventually return to their room with Reon falling asleep almost immediately and Hayato falling asleep an hour later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Midnight comes and Semi leaps out of bed immediately, startling poor Goshiki, who ends up dropping his book on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you later Semi-san.” he waves, grabbing the book from the ground and resuming the page he was previously reading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make sure you sleep, kid.” Semi reminds, grabbing his sword, bag and cloak. He is out in seconds, taking the familiar path he takes everyday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He enters the familiar passageway to the inside of the private gardens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As promised, Shirabu leaves a window open for Semi. Perched on said window is Shirabu, looking up at the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s annoying how stunning Shirabu looks even at night, the moonlight shines just right making his appearance even more enchanting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semi could be bewitched by Shirabu Kenjiro and he wouldn’t care. All he knows is that falling in love with him is the best decision Semi has ever made.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Along with not killing him in the garden that day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semi jumps over the hedge, catching Shirabu’s attention. Shirabu is now looking directly at him, a smile etched onto his beautiful face. Shirabu descends into his room and comes back with a bundle of rope in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He throws the line down for Semi, who climbs up without a second thought. In just a second he’ll be able to see Shirabu up close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches the window and is shocked to be only a few centimeters away from Shirabu’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re late.” Shirabu speaks, smirk evident in his voice. Semi looks up and he feels himself fall in love all over again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't know if it’s possible but Shirabu grows more and more attractive every time Semi sees him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Shirabu snaps his fingers. “Aren’t you gonna come in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he is inside, he takes a good look at Shirabu’s room. It’s an ordinary room with a bed, a closet, a bathroom and a study area filled with books, normal if you don’t include the giant self portrait hanging over his bed. In the corner of the room is a cage, inside is a beautiful snowy owl with feathers the color of snow and silver. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Esme.” Shirabu opens the cage, granting the bird freedom to fly out of its cage and onto Shirabu’s raised forearm. “She’s a snowy owl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a beauty.” He extends a hand out to touch the owl but instead, it flies up and perches on the top of his head. Shirabu’s soft laughter echoes around the room and Semi can’t help but stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She likes you.” Once Shirabu is composed, he coughs to catch Semi’s attention. “When I die would you like to have her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semi came here for an assassination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How pathetic, Semi thinks. An assassin who forgets about his assassination? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hah! Loser. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d be honored.” Semi smiles. Shirabu nods, extending his hand out in front of Semi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Esme follows this whistle, Have it and you may as well be her owner.” He drops the whistle into Semi’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semi takes a good look at the whistle, a wooden whistle meant to look like an owl with the letters “S. K.” embedded in the middle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we may as well get it over with.” Shirabu whispers. “Do it whenever you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semi brings his sword out of its case, causing a light shiver in Shirabu's part. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Oh, you’re doing it now?” Shirabu asks, closing his eyes. “Okay, I’m ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tries his hardest to do it, to get the job done, but he sees Shirabu shaking, so scared and so helpless. It just gives Semi more of a reason not to do it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He can’t do it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> do it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I’ll be honest.” Semi takes a deep breath, drawing his sword back. Shirabu opens his eyes to listen to what Semi has to say. “I kinda like you and because of that I can’t really kill you since, you know, I have feelings for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shirabu blinks a few times but then his eyes start to water and his face turns into a scowl. Shirabu is pissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semi furrows his eyebrows in concern. Did he do something wrong? Shit did he overstep his boundaries? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid Fucking Eita.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, very funny, so you wanna mock me now? Is that what you want?” Shirabu blinks back his tears. “Yeah okay it’s just stupid fucking Kenjiro right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The S in Semi stands for stupid fucking Eita.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semi doesn’t know what he did wrong, he watches the brunet tremble, blinking back his tears, not knowing what he can do to help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah fucking stupid for someone to fall in love with someone tasked to assassinate them right? You wanna mock me before sending me to my death? Is that it?” Shirabu yells, like actually yells. “That’s low even for you Semi-san.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice cracks at the last sentence and his body starts to tremble. Shirabu looks so hurt that Semi almost wanted to hug him. And he will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on, did you say mocking you?” Semi grabs Shirabu by the shoulders. “I'm not mocking you, I actually do like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure you do.” Shirabu spits out bitterly, looking away from Semi’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No like I actually do! No jokes, no lies, or no mockery present.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it, Eita. You don’t have to say things to make me feel better.” Shirabu slaps Semi’s arms away. “What would </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> like about me anyways?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenjiro, why do you think I didn’t wanna brutally murder you that day in the garden?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because I like you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you felt bad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, and that too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, technically yes but there's another reason!” Semi cups Shirabu’s face in his hands. “Also because you were my type and as much as I hate to admit, I really didn't wanna kill you because of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shirabu is now looking at Semi with a raised eyebrow, still trembling with </span>
  <em>
    <span>hics</span>
  </em>
  <span> where he stands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking Eita you probably said something stupid again!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or you know, if you really wanna get assassinated I can do it or you know you can live and reject my feelings entirely, just please don’t call the guards on me or-” Semi is rambling at this point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Shirabu commands, grabbing Semi by the collar. Semi is about to open his mouth to utter a “yes” but Shirabu pulls him forward and kisses the living daylights out of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semi is shocked for a second but is quick to react, cupping Shirabu’s face with his hands. He’s pretty sure he’s dreaming right now, his legs feel weak under him but he can’t really do anything about it, only focusing on how annoyingly soft Shirabu’s lips were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shirabu tastes sweet, reeling him in like a drug. It's frustrating Semi how addicting it is, almost like Shirabu is his own shred of cloud nine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss lasts only for a few seconds, ten at most, but to Semi it feels like an entire lifetime. When Shirabu wraps his arms around Semi’s neck, he caresses his cheek with the back of his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semi is about to meet him halfway for another kiss when a knock on the door stops them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your highness?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking Maid.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit.” Shirabu mutters, pushing Semi back. Shirabu walks towards the door, leaning on it to hear the maid from the other side. “I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?” There is another knock. “One of the maids say they heard yelling, would you like me to come in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, there is no need, I am in the middle of writing a letter to my fiance.” Shirabu speaks formally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Haha. right, Fiance. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you check in on my brothers?” Shirabu requests “Perhaps it came from their room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, your highness, just call if you need help.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Footsteps descend down the halls and Shirabu sighs in relief. He looks back at where he left Semi who is now plopped on the bed with his legs dangling down the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shirabu joins him from the opposite side so their faces are adjacent to each other. Shirabu finds his hand playing with Semi’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I forgot about Prince Yahaba for a second.” Semi mutters, looking quite disappointed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Shirabu mutters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you sorry for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if I do like you nothing changes.” Shirabu mutters. “I’m still gonna marry Yahaba.” His voice turns soft and sad. “I… I don’t have a choice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semi feels his heart sink for a second. No matter what, Shirabu’s responsibility is to his kingdom, and the kingdom declares he be wed to Yahaba. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His kingdom, not his.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shirabu almost reminds him of a caged animal, wanting something he can’t reach, who is only needed to satisfy someone else’s well being, trapped within the strings of the kingdom and its ties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let’s run away.” Semi suggests, thumb caressing Shirabu’s cheeks. “I hear Karasuno is very welcome to newcomers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you to leave everything behind… Not for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would do it for you no matter how many times you ask,” Semi holds Shirabu's hand. “I’d leave everything if you told me to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eita, you have a life within these walls,” Shirabu spins around, using his elbows to support his upper body. One hand is still tangled in Semi’s hair while the other falls flat on the bed. “You have friends, a guild, everything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And? Just because I’m leaving doesn’t mean we won’t be friends anymore, plus I can make more friends. I have a cousin in Karasuno who can probably take me into his guild if you have problems with me leaving mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have an answer for everything, don’t you?” Shirabu giggles, leaning closer to Semi’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I pretty much planned everything out if you decide to say yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure though?” Shirabu asks, playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, I’d leave it all to be with you.” Semi confesses, and Shirabu looks at him wide eyed with a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit did he do something wrong?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gross, I like you more when you leave all that sappy stuff out.” Shirabu’s nose scrunches when Semi pats his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it, no lovey dovey mushy things.” Semi laughs, pulling Shirabu’s head down to place a kiss on his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shirabu stands up, smiling like he just thought of something stupid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s trash my room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stupidly brilliant that is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semi smiles, because for once in his life, Shirabu looks genuinely happy. For once in his life, he’s making a decision for himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, once we reach the kingdom gates there will be horses set out there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My my, you came prepared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got my friends to thank for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Won’t you bid them goodbye? What about your guild?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ve got everything under control.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they reach the gates, there are two horses tied to a tree both with saddles and a large bag perched on the branch above. On the bag there is a note.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>’’’’’’’’’’’’</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Good luck you two!</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Make sure you take care of each other, Semi-san and mister prince!!</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Eita, we’ll visit you when we can!</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Reon, Goshiki and Hayato</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>’’’’’’’’’’’’</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Semi takes the reins of the horses in one hand and Shirabu’s hand in the other. They start their journey at the bead of night when men sleep and the moon is full.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shirabu doesn't look back at the kingdom.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He runs freely with Semi’s hand interlocked with his. No chains, no shackles, just two people running from their responsibilities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To follow a decision Shirabu made Himself.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>~ E N D ~</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>